Spine crawler
|image=SpineCrawler_SC2_DevGame4.jpg |imgsize=200px |race=Zerg |faction= Zerg Swarm Amon Brood Feral zerg |role=Anti-ground defensive structure |baseunit= |hp=300 |shield= |energy= |type=*Biological *Structure |armortype=*Armored |supply= |costmin=100 |costgas= |time=36 30 (Co-op Missions) 12 (at Abathur full Structure Morph Mastery) |hotkey=C |groundattack= |airattack= |armor=2 |range= |sight=11 |detect= |cooldown= |parent= |gun1name=Impaler Tentacle |gun1strength=25 (+5 vs armored) |gun1attacks= |gun1ground=x |gun1air= |gun1cool=1.32 (Versus) 1.85 (Co-op) |gun1range=7 |gun1upgrd= |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |research= |ability= |cancel= |nocat= |evolvesfrom=Drone |useguns=Impaler Tentacle |req=Spawning pool |priority=19 |killscore=250 |makescore=50 |radius=0.5 |speed=1.4 (Versus) 1 (Co-op) |creepmultiplier=2.5 |accel=1000 |lataccel=46.0625 |decel=0 }} The spine crawler is a mobile zerg ground defensive strain, generated as a replacement to the sunken colony following the Brood War in order to better protect the Swarm against ground threats. The spine crawler is capable of repositioning itself on the battlefield to gain better control of an area.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Collections Tab: Skins. October 17, 2016 The spine crawler's tentacle can stretch nearly twice its height and slam into ground targets.Barba, Rick. StarCraft Field Manual (hardcover). Insight Editions, November 17, 2015. Game Unit Spine crawlers are ground defensive structures that can uproot and relocate. They can only plant themselves on the creep. The spine crawler will stop rooting itself if the creep under it recedes during the rooting animation. Like the spore crawler, the spine crawler will slowly die if rooted in ground not covered with creep. They can, however, survive indefinitely without creep as long as they are uprooted. Players will want to spread creep onto the map to create more space for their crawlers, such as putting creep onto choke points.Pardo, Rob and Zetaras Xal'Kurat. 2008-06-29. WorldWide Invitational 2008: Pictures, Presentations, Videos (StarCraft II Panel: Evolving Design) SC2 Blog. Accessed 2008-06-30. The ability to mobilize base defense also allows for new streamlined strategies that would call for less units, as they can be redistributed across the base depending on the situation. They can be used offensively, moving them forward with the creep as either fall back position or a long ranged attack unit (something which the zerg generally lack), depending on where the enemy attacks. In Co-op Missions, all zerg commanders except Dehaka and Stukov can construct spine crawlers. Abilities Heroes of the Storm A spine crawler is spawned by The Butcher's Lamb to the Slaughter ability when its Butcherlisk skin is equipped in Heroes of the Storm.Blizzard Entertainment. Heroes of the Storm (Blizzard Entertainment) (in English). June 2, 2015 Development The concept of mobile defenses in StarCraft II began with the phase cannons, but was transferred to spine and spore crawlers when the phase cannon proved to be unbalanced in testing.2011, SC2: Protoss Photon Cannon. Deviantart, accessed on 2011-02-20 Prior to this, crawlers were stationary structures. They underwent a visual re-design late in the game's development cycle.2010, SC2: Zerg Crawlers. Deviantart, accessed on 2011-07-01 In StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm, the spine crawler gained was made larger (a collision size of 0.95), allowing it to block pathing of small units such as s that try to pass between them and other buildings.Aldrexus. 2012-10-26. Balance Update #7 (10/26/2012). Heart of the Swarm Beta Discussion. Accessed 2012-10-26. While moving, spine crawlers used to lose their armorStarCraft Legacy staff. 2008-07-16. StarCraft: Legacy Internal Q&A. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2008-07-17. and their hit points were reduced to 100.Blizzcon Video Archive (Sonkie vs Yellow). Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-10-19. It was recommended that spine crawlers be built near mineral fields as a counter to the oracle's entomb ability, as they would automatically attack the energy shields while drones would not.2012-06-08, StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm - Battle Report (Protoss vs Zerg). Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2012-06-21 Variants *Mecha spine crawler (terran replicant) References Category:StarCraft II Zerg buildings Category:Swarm zerg breeds Category:Heroes of the Storm